


How it should have been

by Love_Always_Wins



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: But really what else is new?, F/F, Fluff, Hope is a softie when it comes to Josie, Josie is jealous of Landon, Penelope is playing a game, over protective Hope, slow burn Hizzie friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Always_Wins/pseuds/Love_Always_Wins
Summary: My version of legacies where Hope and Josie are together and Penelope is Lizzie's ex instead





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahh!” Josie screamed putting her head further into Hope’s neck, so she could no longer see the screen. The two were having a movie night before Hope had to leave to get the new werewolf they’d found. Hope laughed from above finding amusement in Josie’s actions, Josie looked up at her girlfriend not pleased by her laughing at her “It’s not funny this movie is terrifying!” Josie pouted.

Hope looked at her, “Well you’re the one that chose the movie even though I told you it’d be too scary for you,”

“Are you saying that I’m a scaredy-cat?” Josie looked hurt.

Hope thought about it for a second before replying “Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying,” 

“I am not in fact I’m going to watch the rest of the movie without getting scared,” She told her matter-of-factly before getting off her moving to the other side of the bed.

“Whatever,” Hope shrugged knowing that Josie wouldn’t last long before cuddling back up to her terrified of the make-believe creatures on the film.

Sure enough no more than two minutes later Josie was clinging to Hope not even facing the laptop that was set up between the two. Hope chuckled once again “You do know that we are the supernatural and people are usually cowering over us?” Hope told her trying to make fun of her while also trying to comfort her a little.

“Yeah but were not scary, they are!” She muffled pointing to the laptop without even taking her head out of Hope’s neck.

Hope sighed pausing the movie, she flipped Josie around, so she was on top of the brunette. She moved closer so that her lips were now almost touching Josie’s, “You don’t need to be scared I’m here with you, I’ll never let anything happen to you ok?” Hope whispered.

Josie nodded her head slightly and with that Hope pressed her lips against hers. Josie wrapped her hands around Hope’s neck pulling her closer, if that was even possible, Hope was about to slip her tongue into the others mouth but didn’t get the chance as they heard a knock on the door. Hope pulled her lips away from hers. Josie groaned as Hope walked towards the door opening it to reveal Josie’s twin Lizzie. “What do you want?” Hope asked in a bitter tone.

“Daddy wants you says it’s time to go,” Lizzie fake smiled at her. 

Lizzie looked inside the room seeing Josie on the bed “Of course you’re in here can you two spend more then five minutes apart?” She asked annoyed by the fact that Hope had been taking up so much of her sister’s time.

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to spend time with you,” Hope mocked her. 

Before Lizzie had a chance to reply with some snarky comment Josie interrupted “Sorry Lizzie we were just watching a movie I’ll be in in a minute,” Lizzie was about to continue arguing but Hope shut the door before she could do so. “Why do you two always have to fight?” Josie asked annoyed.

“Hey, its not my fault she’s a bitch,” Hope replied. Josie glared at her Hope flung her arms up “Ok sorry, sorry but seriously Jo were to different were not going to get along,” Hope told her sitting down beside her taking her hands.

Josie sighed “It’s just hard having the most two important people in my life hate each other, and Lizzie’s just going through a really tough time with she-who-shall-not-be-named breaking up with her and our mom going away so much,” 

“I get it but that’s not your fault you need to stop trying to fix everyone’s problems just be selfish for once no ones going to hate you for it,” Hope told her.  
Josie looked at her hopefully “Does that mean you’ll stay here instead of going with my dad to get the new werewolf?”

Hope laughed softly, “trust me Josie if I could I would but we both know your dad would get killed if he went by himself,” she said tucking a piece of hair behind Josie’s ear.

Josie frowned, “And that’s why I’m not selfish,” She said sadly. Hope felt a pang in her chest she hated seeing Josie so sad.

“I’ll be back in a few days then we can do anything you want ok?” Hope tried to convince her but all she got in return was a slight nod that Josie didn’t put any effort into. Hope gave Josie a quick kiss then rested the foreheads together, “I love you,” Hope whispered.

“I love you too,” Josie returned smiling slightly. Then Hope got off the bed and opened the door looking back at Josie before she left.

Hope made her way downstairs and outside walking towards the car where Alaric was waiting, “There you are what took you so long?” He asked.

“Nothing sorry I got distracted,” Hope put simply leaving out the details as she got in the passenger seat.

Alaric hoped into the driver’s seat turning on the engine. “So I’ve found out a little more information about this werewolf, turns out he’s been in foster homes his whole life. Six different ones in seven years so he could be dangerous if he got kicked out of the many houses,” Alaric explained but Hope was only half listening as her thoughts were still on Josie and how sad she looked, Hope couldn’t help but blame herself. Josie was right every time she even tried to do something for herself it didn’t work out, if she had talked to Alaric earlier asking if he could take someone else instead she could be at home with her girlfriend right now and she wouldn’t have had to see Josie look so sad. Suddenly her phone buzzed she took it out and saw a text from Josie.

Josie: miss u already hurry back ok luv u xoxo.

Hope couldn’t help but smile at the text. How she got so lucky to have someone like Josie she’d never know, she’d just have to make sure that another person she loved didn’t get taken away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! Josie rolled over pulling the blankets up further over her head, she hated getting up in the mornings, Lizzie was a morning person, so she was never in the room when Josie woke up as she had already gotten up and started her day. Usually Hope woke her up in the mornings but she hadn’t been here the past few days. Hope, suddenly Josie flung the sheet off her turned the alarm of and ran over to her closet, Hope was coming back today!

Josie had the fastest shower in the world and got ready in record time. She was out the door by 6:00 which was unusual for her, but she got to see her girlfriend again today, so she had to be ready before she got back with the new student. Who she also had to show around with Lizzie, but she wasn’t thinking about that right now the only thing she had on her mind was Hope.

She walked into the cafeteria (which was more like a five-star restaurant) and got her usual breakfast then she went over to sit with her sister. “Morning Lizzie,” She greeted as she sat down.

Lizzie turned towards her twin surprised to see her up this early “Your up at an unusually early hour what’s going on?” She asked suspiciously.

“I guess slept really well last night,” Josie shrugged not wanting to tell Lizzie the real reason knowing she’d tease her for it. Lizzie seemed to accept her answer as she went back to eating. The good mood was ruined when the duet saw Lizzie’s ex walk past. Josie stared at her while Lizzie went out of her way to avoid her gaze which was directly on her.

Eventually she was out of eye sight “Well that was awkward,” Josie said after a minute of silence.

“excuse me I’m going to use the lady’s room,” Lizzie told her walking away. Josie sighed knowing it was best to leave her alone right now, she continued eating.  
***  
After breakfast Josie made her way outside and saw that Lizzie was already there. “I wonder who this new guy is he’s a werewolf right?” Lizzie asked as she walked up to her.

“Yeah Hope said he was a new werewolf, so he’s never turned before that’s why they left when they did, so they could get to him before the full moon.” Josie explained Lizzie nodded. It looked like she was going to say something else, but she didn’t get the chance to as the two saw their dad’s car driving thru the entrance of the school. Josie couldn’t help but smile knowing that Hope was in there. The car pulled up right by the twins, the passenger car door opened to reveal Hope as beautiful as ever. Before she even had a chance to register what was going on Josie wrapped her arms around her neck pulling the girl in for a hug.

The hug was immediately returned as Hope put her arms around Josie’s waist “I missed you,” Josie told her after pulling out of the embrace.

Hope laughed “I was gone for like three day not a year jeez Jo,” 

Josie pouted crossing her arms “Your so mean am I not aloud to miss my girlfriend?” She asked trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn’t help but smile.

Hope took a step towards her “ok, ok I’m sorry I missed you too,” she admitted, and Josie smiled.

“Um the rest of us are still here you know!” Lizzie said looking pissed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to turn off the part of my brain that tells me to ignore bitches,” Hope batted her eyelashes.

“Ok play nice,” Alaric told them. Josie turned around and saw the two boys that had hoped out of the car.

“I thought you were only bringing back one,” Josie said looking confused.

“oh, Landon’s not staying he just saw Rafael turn,” Hope explained. Josie nodded, then she noticed one of the boys looking at Hope and since she couldn’t sense any magic coming from him she guessed that one was Landon. She protectively entwined her hand with Hopes looking directly at Landon.

Hope seemed to sense what Josie was thinking so she turned to Alaric “Is it ok if I go with Josie and Lizzie to show Rafael around?” She asked Alaric nodded signalling it was ok.

“Hold on I don’t know anyone but Hope and Rafael and I’m not going anywhere unless one of them is with me.” Landon told them not completely trusting Alaric.  
“It’s fine daddy I can show Rafael around by myself,” Lizzie was looking Rafael up and down and it was clear why she was ok with showing him around.

“Ok then Hope, Josie, Landon, you’re with me Rafael, go with Lizzie she’ll be your tour guide.” Alaric instructed, and with that everyone went their separate ways.  
***  
On the way to her father’s office Josie noticed Landon still staring at Hope and from the way he was talking outside it sounded like the two knew each other. Josie made sure to hold onto Hope’s hand extra tight as she reminded herself to ask Hope about it later. Within about three minutes of walking they had reached Alaric’s office. 

Alaric explained all about supernatural and the school’s history and everything but before he called MG in to compel away his memory Hope walked up to him. “It’s going to be ok Landon, you’re going to be ok,” She reassured him, Josie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at how Hope was looking at him, she really had to ask Hope what this was all about.  
***  
Josie and Hope were walking towards hope’s room after locking Landon in the cellar till the vervain could pass through his system, (and of course, school but who cares about that?) Hope had noticed how unusually quiet Josie was being.

“Ok that’s it,” Hope stopped walking. Josie turned back to look at her with a confused look on her face “What’s wrong did I do something because you’ve barely said anything the entire day?” she asked concerned.

“No you didn’t do anything I just… what’s the deal with Landon do you know him or something?” Josie asked avoiding Hopes gaze.

Hope was confused for a second, then a thought popped into her brain. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips “Josette Saltzman are you jealous?” She asked amused.

“N-no of course not I was just curious,” Josie was making her lie obvious as she was looking at everything but Hope.

Hope walked towards her “I think you are,” She teased her. Josie bit her lip still not looking at the other girl. Hope, who was now standing directly in front of Josie, lifted her chin up forcing her to face her. Hope’s facial expression changed from teasing to sincere “Josie you have nothing to be jealous of Landon’s just someone I used to know ok you’re the one I love,” Hope caressed her cheek lovingly.

Josie smiled “I know that I just get worried that someday you’re going to leave me for someone better,”

Hope frowned, “no ones better then you Josie, no one,” she told her as she leaned in to kiss her. It was just a quick kiss but sometimes the short sweet kisses were just as good as the long and passionate ones, sometimes, but not tonight. Not seeing Hope in a few days had made Josie incredibly horny.

Within another minute or so they’d made it to Hope’s room, Josie walked over to the bed as Hope locked the door. It was a habit she had, Hope hated it when someone walked into her room when she didn’t want them to. She locked it, so everyone was forced to knock then she could decide to let them in or not. Fortunately for Josie it meant she also didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them and what she was about to try and make happen.

“Hey Hope,” Josie called.

“hmmm,” Hope hummed sitting down next to her lover.

Instead of answering her Josie started to kiss her, it was a more passionate kiss then the one they shared a minute ago. Josie ran her tongue along Hope’s bottom lip asking for permission, she grants it by opening her more giving her entrance. Josie took the time to explore Hope’s mouth before in twinging their tongues hope let out a small moan. Hope found it incredibly sexy the way Josie was taking charge expressly since Josie was such a shy person who usually just followed someone else’s lead.

Within ten minutes the two were laying on the bed completely naked, after catching her breath Hope spoke up “if this is how you act after not seeing me for a few days I should go away more often,” she joked.

“Don’t you dare,” Josie spoke seriously with a hint of panic in her voice. she didn’t think she could survive if Hope left her again. It was too hard not seeing her for more then a couple of hours, let alone a few days.

“Hey, relax I’m just kidding, I don’t want to leave your side ever again,” Hope reassured her.

Josie smiled resting her head on Hope’s bare chest, “good because I’m not letting you out of my sight.” The two fell asleep even though it was only 4:30pm


	3. Chapter 3

When Hope woke up the sun was setting, she took her phone from the bed side table and checked the time 6:45pm, she groaned realizing dinner was in fifteen minutes. Hoping out of bed being careful not to wake Josie up, she picked her clothes up off the floor heading for the bathroom. She had a quick shower just to get the smell of sex off her then she had to go wake up her sleeping girlfriend, which was always difficult. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, she sat there for a minute just watching Josie sleep until she realized that they needed to get going soon.

Hope gently rocked her back and forth “Jo come on time to get up,” she whispered in her ear.

Josie started to move “fuve mre mnus,” she mumbled.

Hope chuckled shaking her head, “your adorable Josie but you still need to get up, we have to go to the dining hall for dinner and if were late were never going to hear the end of it from Lizzie,” Hope explained speaking a bit louder this time.

Josie slowly opened her eyes “do I have to?” She groaned. Instead of replying Hope threw her clothes at her.

“Shower,” Hope said simply pointing towards the bathroom.

Josie got out of bed slowly, death glaring at Hope “I hate you,” She told Hope.

“I love you too,” Hope rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Within five minutes Josie was out of the shower and was more awake therefore more Josie-like. Hope was reading on the bed when she came out “you ready?” Hope asked the younger one. Josie nodded and with that they left the room heading for the cafeteria.

By the time they got there, Lizzie and MG were already at their usual table but luckily, they weren’t late enough to have them ask questions. “You know what I feel like eating outside today,” Hope told her girlfriend after seeing Lizzie.

Josie glared at Hope “c’mon she’s not that bad,” she tried to reason with her.

“Have you met your sister she’s the literal devil,” 

“Please, do it for me?” Josie begged, wishing that her sister and girlfriend would just get along.

Hope sighed “fine but if she makes one snide comment not even your cute little puppy dog eyes could stop me from murdering her.” Josie thanked her by giving her a quick pec on the cheek before making their way over towards the table. before they got the Rafael stopped them.

“Hey, do you know where Landon is? I’ve been looking for him all day.” He asked. At the very mention of Landon Josie’s stomach started to churn. Despite what Hope had told her she still couldn’t help but be a little jealous, after all who wouldn’t fall in love with Hope?

“Um, he’s in the werewolf transition cell until the vervain can wash out of his system,” Hope explained. Rafael however, only seemed more confused.

She was about to elaborate before Lizzie came up to them, “Rafael, how lovely to see you again why don’t you come sit with us?” she batted her eyes flirtatiously. Hope rolled her eyes; how obvious could she be? She refrained from saying anything however as she didn’t want to upset Josie, she knew how important her sister was to her, and if keeping Josie happy meant putting up with Lizzie then she’d do it.

“Uh, sure,” Rafael looked uncomfortable and Hope pitted him for being the next target of Lizzie Saltzman. M.G. didn’t look to happy about Rafael being there, mainly because he was obsessed with Lizzie and could see the way she was looking at him. “So could you guys maybe tell me a bit more about this world?” Rafael asked.

“Of course, anything for you,” Lizzie practically drooled. Hope rolled her eyes, she was being pathetic.

Rafael shifted in his seat. “Uh well you said Landon was in a cell until vervin could wash out of he’s system?” 

“Vervain,” Hope corrected. “It’s a herb that can be used against compulsion, it will pass through him within about twenty-four hours then we can compel him to forget about the school.” She explained. Rafael looked even more confused, so she continued. “Compulsion is a thing vampires use, it’s pretty much mind control,”

“So you’re going to compel Landon to forget about this place, so does that mean he can’t stay?” He questioned getting worked up over the fact that his adopted brother wouldn’t be able to stay.

Hope sighed, “he’s not supernatural, so no, he can’t stay.”

Rafael looked like he was about to argue back, but he didn’t get the chance to as everyone at the table went silent as a girl with black hair and a sexy smirk walked past. When she walked away Lizzie let out a breath she’d been holding in. “Who was that?” He asked curiously. No one answered him at first, Josie was too busy rubbing Lizzie’s back trying to calm her down, Hope seemed amused by the situation and MG looked annoyed by the attention the mystery girl was getting. “guys? Who the hell was that?” He repeated.

“Penelope Park,” Josie answered reluctantly. “Lizzie’s ex,” Rafael nodded his head slightly.

“She’s a she-devil,” Lizzie told him still not fully recovered. Even now Penelope still got under her skin, though she’d never admit it.

“Really? Why did you break up again you’re a match made in hell, I guess even the ‘she-devil’ couldn’t handle you, just goes to show how much of a bitch you are,” Hope batted her eyelashes. Her friends all called Penelope evil, how could they not see the real devil was right in front of them?

Lizzie stood up and looked at Hope tears in her eyes “I don’t know what my sister sees in you, all you are is mean and nasty,” and with that she left running off somewhere probably to have a breakdown.

“Lizzie!” Josie called after her, she turned to Hope. “Why do you always poke?” She asked before chasing after her sister. Hope rolled her eyes getting up herself, she was going to go for a quick run before curfew to cool down. However she didn’t get far before someone grabbed her arm, she spun around to see Rafael.

“What do you want,” She glared at him, “I’m not helping you get Landon out.”

“No that’s not why I’m here,” He told her.

“The why are you here?” She asked.

“You’re with Josie right,” Hope nodded. “Ok then why do you want to make her mad?”

“I don’t, I want to make Lizzie mad, and Josie always puts her sister above everyone else. It’s quite annoying actually,” Hope explained.

 

“Ok, then why do you want to make Lizzie mad?”

Hope sighed, she was getting annoyed with all these questions, “how about you mind your own business and focus on trying to get your brother out or something that doesn’t involve me and my personal life!” She almost shouted, before walking away. Hope took out her phone and checked the time, 8:45. She still had a bit over an hour before curfew, that was plenty of time to run before she had to face a talking to from her girlfriend about her bitchiness towards her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just Hosie fluff, so hope you enjoy

Josie was sitting on her bed reading, thinking about Hope. She knew her girlfriend could be a little intense at times, but why did she have to poke her sister every chance she got? She shook her head for about the millionth time that night, trying to get the thought out of her head and focus on her book. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, before she had a chance to reply, the knob turned creaking slightly as the door opened. Hope’s head popped into view, a slight smile on her face, “hi, can I come in?” she asked.

Josie sighed as she closed her book, “are you going to poke again?” She replied, only half joking. Hope opened up the door wider, stepping into the room before closing it again. She slowly walked over to the bed which gave Josie a chance to take a closer look at her. Her hair was a bit messy and her shirt was inside-out, she had a few scratches, probably from walking through the woods, all signs pointed towards Hope being in wolf-form not long ago. This was something Hope did to blow off steam, it made Josie feel a little guilty for being mad at her when something was obviously wrong.

After what felt like a life time, the red-haired finally laid down next to her girlfriend, putting an arm around her. Hope kissed her cheek “I’m sorry Jo, she just gets under my skin.” She apologized.

Josie looked at her “She’s my sister, can’t you just try to get along with her?” she tried to plead, even though she knew it was a waste of time.

“Sorry, but that’s about the only thing I won’t do for you. I know that you’re a package deal and everything, but I just want to spend time with your half of the package,” Hope told her. Josie sighed resting her head against Hope’s shoulder. She didn’t want to waste anymore of their time together talking about Lizzie, after all she didn’t know when Hope would have to go again. “Jo?” Hope spoke after a couple minutes of silence, Josie hummed in response. “Did you help Rafael get Landon out of the cellar?” Hope raised her eyebrow.

Josie bit her lip “No,” She stated, though it sounded more like a question. It was an obvious lie, one that she knew Hope would pick up on immediately, so before Hope had a chance to reply she started again. “Ok, maybe I did, but Rafael was really upset, and I figured that he could just come to the party then we’d put him back in the transition cellar before anyone noticed he was gone,” she rambled. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. “Wait, how’d you know he wasn’t in the cellar?”

“Well I was running in the woods and may or may not have almost attacked him,” Hope said guiltily. She saw the look of dismay on Josie’s face, and knew it was her turn to defend herself. “I was in my wolf-form I didn’t recognize him, and I turned back in time before he got hurt,” she promised.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Josie sighed. “Anyway, how’d you know I was the one that let him out, there’s a bunch of witches that could have done it?”

“A couple of reasons,” Hope put simply. Josie raised her eyebrow, “well, A, Rafael would have asked every witch in the school if they could get Landon out, and you would be the only one not strong enough to say yes.” She elaborated, getting a pout from Josie in the process. “And, B, Landon told me.” She continued. Josie’s face fell, something Hope realised straight away. She tightened her grip on Josie before speaking again, “he told me, because I was interrogating him on why he was out, I mean he sort of interrogated me as well but,” Hope chuckled. Josie buried her head further into Hope’s neck, she couldn’t help, but smell her strawberry flavoured shampoo in her hair, as she did so. “You don’t have to be jealous Jo,”

Josie looked up at Hope, “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll work on not being so over-protective, and you work on not being a bitch to Lizzie,”

“Jo…” Hope sighed shaking her head.

Josie sat up. “I’m not asking you to be her best friend, I’m not asking you to be her friend at all, the only thing I’m asking is that you not be such a bitch to her,” Josie tried to persuade her, her eyes pleading for Hope to agree.

Hope stared at her for a minute, before giving in, “fine, only if she puts in an effort too, I’m not going to bother if she isn’t!” Hope exclaimed. A smile broke out onto Josie face, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck leaning in to kiss her. As their lips met, the door opened, and Josie pulled back, at first Hope thought it was Lizzie, since they didn’t knock, but when she turned around, she instead saw Alaric. 

“Dad?” Josie asked, just as surprised as Hope to she her father. It wasn’t that it was strange that Alaric was in his daughters’ room, nor was it strange that he didn’t knock. What was strange was that he was there so late at night, past curfew. Then it struck her, maybe he was here, because someone saw Hope come in and reported it, “dad Hope was just here, because, well we haven’t seen each other in a few day, and we were just catching up, I swear we weren’t doing anything were responsible!” Josie rambled. She heard Hope snicker, most likely because, she was trying to defend them of not doing anything, when in fact, less then six hours ago, they were doing a lot of things. Josie blushed as the memory flashed through her mind. 

“No, no that’s not why I’m here, I trust you too completely…” Alaric looked around the room as he spoke, showing he wasn’t paying them much interest.

“Ok, then why are you here?” Hope questioned.

“Uh, have either of you seem Lizzie, she had a melt-down earlier, then she left and never came back, said something about murdering Hope?” Alaric was now looking at them, a mixture of confusion and worry plastered across his face.

Josie narrowed her eyes as she turned to Hope, “I wonder why!” she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Hope nudged her playfully a smile on her face, and even though she was still a little mad at her, Josie couldn’t help, but smile back. She then turned back to her dad, “Don’t worry she probably just needed some alone time, I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” Josie reassured him.

Alaric sighed, “Ok, well if no ones seen her by midnight, we’ll have to go looking, but until then let’s try not to panic.” by the way he was talking, it was clear he was trying to convince him self more then the to girls in front of him.

With that he turned around and left the room, before he shut the door behind him Hope called out sarcastically, “Oh, I don’t think it’s possible not to be worried about that little angel,” which earned her another nudge from Josie, who looked like she was about to complain again, but Hope cut her off before she could. “I think I’m going to go back to my room before you kill me for being such a bitch.” She gave her a small kiss before hopping off the bed.

“Wait!” Josie called stopping her from leaving. She walked over to her and put her arms around her waist. “I just, you’ve been gone, and I know it hasn’t been that long, but still I’ve missed you, so I was thinking maybe you could stay here for the night?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes. Hope smiled, and instead of answering cupped Josie’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

After the kiss ended they rested their foreheads together, and just stood there for a minute. Then they slowly made their way to Josie’s bed, once they were settled in staring at each other, Hope thought about saying something, but decided against it knowing that nothing needed to be said. Within less then ten minutes both girls were sound asleep smiles on their face. Neither had any idea that their lives were about to change forever.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another chapter tonight since I had nothing else to do enjoy

Hope woke up at about 2:00am, to sobbing. She automatically looked down to check if it was the girl in her arms who was crying. She was relieved to see that Josie was still sound asleep, snoring quietly. But that still begged the question, who was the one crying? Hope thought for a minute before a lightbulb went off in her head, she was in the twin’s room, so really there was only one other person who should be in there.

If it wasn’t for her vampire sight, she wouldn’t have been able to make out the blonde on the bed across from her girlfriend’s. Hope sat up without realizing, and doing so, caught Lizzie’s attention. The girl stopped crying and her head shot up towards Hope, “who’s there?” she called out, a slight hint of worry in her voice. Hope opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, she heard Lizzie mumble a spell, and suddenly, the light came on.

As soon as Lizzie saw who it was she groaned. “Of course my love-struck sister snuck you in here,” she was obviously not pleased that the brunette had aloud Hope to stay the night. At the mention of her, Josie started to stir in her sleep. Both set of eyes travelled down onto the one they both loved. Hope lovingly kissed her forehead, and quietly, told her to go back to sleep. Josie simply mumbled, turning over as Hope lovingly watched her, smiling.

When her eyes once again met Lizzie’s she found the girl watching her. “What,” Hope asked.

“Nothing, just… why are you such a bitch to me, but so nice to Josie?” She questioned curiously.

“Um, because. A, she’s my girlfriend. B, she’s nice to me and you’re not. And, C, you treat her horribly, why should I be nice to someone, who treats the person I love most badly? I don’t care if you are her sister.” She listed off the reasons.

I love Josie," Lizzie clarified, trying to convince Hope.

“Whatever,” Hope rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Lizzie called after her.

“I need some fresh air, please be asleep by the time I get back, or at least pretend to be asleep,” then she left before she got a chance to say anything else. Lizzie sighed, she debated weather or not to she should be a bitch or do what Hope said. She decided the ladder, knowing that if she wasn’t asleep when she got back, Hope would go back to her room. Which Lizzie would love, but then she would get a talking to from Josie, and she wasn’t up for that today.

With one last sigh, she whispered another spell and the lights went off. She pulled the covers over her and tried to go to sleep. Trying to forget about what she saw. Trying to forget how her friend betrayed her. She bit her lip, she couldn’t start crying again, she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t let them win. She wouldn’t let her win.  
***  
Josie woke up the next morning, only to find Hope was no longer in bed with her. She sat up as she looked around the room, when she didn’t find her reading on the chair or browsing on the laptop on the desk, she was disappointed. Josie was about to go and look for her, but then she heard the bathroom door open, and there was Hope, her hair was dripping wet and she only had a towel to cover her body. She smiled when she saw Josie was awake, “Morning sleepy head.” Hope greeted her.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Josie crossed her arms, slightly angry when she realized they would now be late for school. 

However Hope simply laughed, “Jo, it’s Saturday, and you’re a pain to get up as it is I’m not going to do it if there’s no point.” She explained. Josie blushed, having not realized it was the weekend.

“I knew that,” she lied.

“Sure you did,” Hope humoured her, walking over to the closet, to pick out an outfit for the day. Since Hope spent a lot of time there, and often stayed over on the weekend, they had decided it would be easiest to have some of Hope’s clothes here, so she didn’t have to go to her dorm in the morning. When Hope stepped out of the towel Josie automatically looked away, it’s not like the two hadn’t seen each other naked or anything, Josie was just a very shy person and didn’t want to look if she didn’t have permission; though she knew Hope wouldn’t mind. After she had gotten dressed Hope threw an outfit at josie, “get dressed.”

Josie looked at the outfit, it was a blue and white stripped dress with a white scarf, and a brown pair of boots. It wasn’t to fancy, but it was a little more so then what she usually wore, and Hope knew that. “Are we going somewhere?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Yep,” Hope put simply.

When she didn’t say anything else Josie spoke again, “care to elaborate?”

“I’m taking you on a date, it’s a surprise. “Hope told her. Josie was about to speak again, but Hope bet her to it, “come on Jo, it’s the weekend, nothing’s happening with your sister can’t we just go out on a proper date? We haven’t gone on one for almost a month now.” Hope pleaded with her.

Josie smiled, “How could I say no to those puppy dog eyes?” She quickly got dressed, but before they had a chance to leave Josie realized something. “Wait! You said nothing is going on with Lizzie, but she’s still missing!” she panicked remembering what her dad had said last night.

The red-haired rolled her eyes “relax she’s fine, she was here last night, she probably just got up early.”

Josie burrowed her eyes in confusion. “How do you know she was here last night?”

Hope sighed, “I woke up at like two in the morning and Lizzie was in bed.” It wasn’t a lie exactly, she just kept out the details. Mainly because, if Josie knew that Lizzie had been crying she would drop everything to check up on her. Maybe it was selfish, but Lizzie was the reason Hope barely got to spend any time with her girlfriend, so she couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty about it. “C’mon she’ll be fine,” Hope held out her hand, which Josie reluctantly took.

They finally got out the door, but before they could get far the ran into Alaric, who looked troubled. “Hey dad,” Josie called.

Alaric walked up to them, trying to smile but failing miserably. “Hey girls I need to tell you both something.” 

“What is it?” Hope asked. Usually she would have just told him to get lost, she wanted to spend the whole day with Josie, but she could tell by the look on his face that it was important.

“It’s about Landon…”


	6. chapter 6

She heard their voices from inside the office, she couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she could tell it wasn’t anything good. One of the most annoying things about dating Hope for Josie was the fact that her and her father always kept secrets. In fact, their first fight was abut Hope spending so much time with Alaric, training or whatever. This however, was different, this was important she could tell.

Alaric had told josie to wait outside while he talked to Hope alone, Josie of course protested, but he had insisted on keeping her out of the conversation. She had tried to eavesdrop, using a cup against the door, using a spell to increase her hearing abilities, but nothing worked; someone had put a spell up to block the sound from inside. Josie just hoped that they would tell her what was going on soon before she went into full on panic mode.

Soon, the two exited the office, Hope with a look of anger, Alaric with one of worry and concern. “Girls, why don’t you go out to lunch somewhere, get away from the school for a while?” Alaric suggested, though it didn’t sound like one. 

Josie rose her eyebrow, she couldn’t believe him, something was obviously going on, and the only person he talked to it about was Hope! Hope, instead of his own daughters, “really dad? You’re not going to tell me what’s going on?” she asked, slightly angry. “And, besides, you don’t like us going into town, mingling with the mundane,” she continued. 

“Jo, please,” Hope pleaded. She knew her girlfriend wanted answers, but it was better to keep her out of it, at least until the know the full story.

“No! I’m not going to pretend like everything’s normal! Something is going on, I’m not going to act like it’s all ok, when it’s not!” She told them, and with that Josie turned around and left.

Hope sighed, she turned to Alaric who was about to chase after her, but she stopped him, “let me handle this.” She put simply, walking off without giving him a chance to reply.

Within, thirty seconds or so, Hope had caught up to Josie, “Jo,” she put a hand on her shoulder as she spoke.

Josie spun around an glared at her “What!?” She demanded.

“Josie, look, I’m just… I just want to…” Hope struggled to find her voice, expressing her feelings wasn’t her strong suit. With Josie it was easier, but not always, especially when she was mad.

“Hope, I know what you’re trying to do, it’s what you always do, protect me. But you have to understand that I can take care of myself, so please, just tell me.” Josie explained, hoping to change her girlfriend’s mind. When Hope didn’t respond, and just sat there, her mouth slightly open, looking at her, she continued. “Listen, Hope, I love you, ok? But what I don’t love is you keeping secret from me, with my own fucking father no less!”

Once Hope saw she was finished, she sighed. “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. I mean anyone, not even Lizzie.” Hope was trying to change her mind, knowing Josie hated keeping things from Lizzie she hoped not being able to tell her would per sway her to give up on it. However when Josie simply nodded, Hope decided, that it would be best to just come clean, if Josie said she wouldn’t tell anyone, Hope trusted that she wouldn’t. “Ok, well, we should probably go somewhere private to talk,”

“Ok, let’s go to my room,” Josie replied, but Hope shook her head.

“No, we need to go somewhere we have no chance of being interrupted,” she told her. Hope stood there for a minute trying to think of a place they could go. When she thought of one, she took Josie’s hand heading off, without an explanation.  
***  
Later that day Hope and josie sat by the lake, this was the place that Hope often came to train with Alaric, but other then that most students didn’t come out this far. She had just finished telling her girlfriend all she knew about Landon, which wasn’t much, and since then she had just been staring out at the water. “I’m sorry Hope,” Josie apologized.

Hope turned to her, a confused look on her face, “why are you sorry?” She questioned.

“Because,” Josie started turning to look at Hope, “you trusted him, I know I’ve been jealous of him, but that’s not for the reasons you think. Most of the time, you don’t let people in, so when you do, it means you really care about them, and that you know they care about you. I’m not worried that you’re going to fall in love with him, I’m worried that he’s already in love with you, because who wouldn’t be?” once Josie was done talking she realized she just blurted all her feeling out, she blushed and turned away, embarrassed.

“Jo,” Hope put her hand underneath her chin, and lifted her head up, forcing Josie to look into her bright green eyes. “I love you, I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I trusted Landon because… well because, he didn’t know about our world, I didn’t have to worry about him taking off after learning who my father was, or who I am…” Josie wanted to smile, the speech she gave was so sweet, but there was pain and sorrow behind her words, she couldn’t smile at something that hurt Hope.

So instead, she just replied with, “I love you too Hope, and I know you think you come second to Lizzie, but you don’t, you’re my everything.” Just as she hoped, her words brought a smile onto Hope’s lips, and she couldn’t help but do the same. Josie cupped her cheeks as she leaned in to kiss her. After they had pulled apart Hope was no longer smiling, “what’s wrong?” She asked.

“I think I just figure out away to track down Landon,”  
***  
“I you sure about this?” Josie questioned, panic in her voice. hope had found a way to track Landon, but it involved using dark magic, which Josie wasn’t thrilled about. Her dad would be furious, they would get in a load of trouble, and what really worried her, was that in the history of magic class, “(is that the name of the class? Idk) they were told that dark magic messes with your brain and gets inside your heart. 

“I told you, you don’t have to do it.” This was true, Hope had told her multiple times that Josie didn’t have to help her. She might have taken her up on the offer, if it wasn’t for the fact that, she would have never asked for her help in the first place if she didn’t need it. it was obvious that it was to big of a spell to do on her own. Which is why Josie shook her head and held her hands out to Hope.

“Were in this together,” Josie reminded her. Hope simply smiled taking her hands, and before starting the spell whispered to her.

“Always and forever,” They rested their heads together and started the spell, Josie was no longer scared of what might happen, nothing bad would get inside her heart when Hope was here with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I did it again. This chapter was pretty much just Hosie fluff, I’m sorry I can’t help it their just so fucking cute!   
> I have a surprise, the next chapter will be focused purely on Lizzie and Penelope, or as I like to call them, Penie. The next chapter will be at the soccer game, but like everything in this fanfic, my version of it, so till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is... Hope is not dead, anyone who says otherwise, can go suck a dick.

“Oh, my dad’s a dentist, but he still made time to be here, guess I’m lucky like that.” Dana remarked, then she walked off, her blonde hair swaying in her ponytail as she went. Lizzie breathed heavily, it took all she had not to snap her nemeses’ neck right then and there. She didn’t, only because it was a public place, and she didn’t feel like going to jail (not that any human cell could hold her). 

She walked back over to the bench, then she saw something that made her want to be sick, in front of her she saw, she-who-shall-not-be-named and her former friend, MG, talking. She was about to walk over to them and give them a piece of her mind, but before she had a chance Josie walked up to her. “Liz don’t do anything you’ll regret,” she warned her, knowing exactly what her twin was thinking.

“I could care less about what those two are up to,” she lied. Though Lizzie would never admit it, Penelope got under her skin, and she didn’t like the fact that her and MG were friends, or the fact that they had their tongues down each other’s throats the other night. She had told Josie about it, and her sister tried to be supportive, but she could tell there was something on her mind. Lizzie had tried to get her to open up, but she refused to tell her anything, though she was 100% sure that it had something to do with Hope, it always did; The fact that Hope wasn’t at the game only strengthened her argument.

“Come on let’s go,” Josie grabbed her hand as she spoke, dragging her back out onto the field. Lizzie stared down Dana, who was right across from her. Ever since the two had first met in fifth grade, they’d never liked each other. In fact, the first words Dana ever spoke to Lizzie were “I saw you guys last year, you suck” then Lizzie replied with some snide comment that she couldn’t remember, and that’s how their rivalry begun.

When the whistle was blown they all started running around the field, and those from the Salvatore school tried to act like they knew what they were doing. Everything was going great, until MG caught the ball and scored a goal. Lizzie walked up to him angrily, “So first you make out with the she-devil and know you’re ruining the plan? What the hell are you doing!?” 

Just then Dana walked by, “isn’t it obvious? He’s saving your ass. Nice moves,” she directed the last part at MG. MG, much to Lizzie’s dismay, winked at Dana before running off to continue playing. Lizzie turned around, but she didn’t like the sight that greeted her, in front of her was, the one and only, Penelope Park. 

Lizzie groaned, “go away evil one,” Lizzie demanded, crossing her arms. 

Penelope simply smirked, “I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful job you’re doing, you know, losing.” She told her.

The blonde rolled her eyes, “yeah, that’s kind of the whole point, you know, so the humans don’t figure out were different.”

“There is another way you know,” Penelope started, and when she saw that her ex wasn’t coming back with some snide remark, she continued. “You could win, without using your supernatural ability’s” she explained.

“Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I couldn’t, our team sucks,” Lizzie reminded her.

Penelope shrugged as she begun to walk towards the other girl, soon enough her mouth was right next to her ear. “Even so, you look really hot in that outfit,” she whispered seductively before walking off towards the sidelines. Lizzie was left standing in the middle of the field feeling hot and sweaty, then Josie walked up to her.

“What are you doing it’s time out?” she asked confused.

She turned to her twin, a determined look upon her face. “Were going to win this game, without our magic!”

Josie looked at her like she was crazy, “are you kidding? Dad told us to lose today for a reason!” Josie was now starting to raise her voice. the other members in their team started to gather around them.

“What’s going on?” MG asked, surprised the twins were arguing.

“Guys, we can win, we’ve got Caleb this year, he used to be on the football team, we can win without even using our powers!” Lizzie tried to encourage them.

“And me, didn’t you see me before?” MG joined in.

“Yeah, but you cheated,” Josie expressed.

MG looked hurt, “no I didn’t, I’m just scrappy like that.”

“You can’t be serious.” Josie stated.

Caleb decided to state his opinion, “I don’t know about all you, but I’m ready to give these townies hell.”

Lizzie looked at them all and smiled slightly, “ok then, let’s do this!” They put one hand in a pile, all of them except Josie, Lizzie looked at her twin. “Jo come on, we need you,” she pleaded. Josie reluctantly put her hand on top of the pile then they threw their hands up in the air before running out onto the field. Lizzie looked back, and saw Penelope smirking, she blushed and realized that Penelope had won this round. She shook her head, this was not a good time to be thinking about that, they had a game to win.  
***  
“I can not believe you did that!” Lizzie raised her voice. on the way back to their room, Lizzie was ranting about how they had lost the game thanks to Caleb’s clumsiness, when Josie blurted out that she was the reason he tripped in the first place. It turned out Josie had done a little spell that made him fall, resulting in them losing the game.

“I’m sorry, but dad told us to lose the game for a reason!” She told her. Lizzie was about to argue with her more but didn’t get the chance to as she saw Hope walking towards them. Lizzie groaned this was just great, could her day get any worse? Josie elbowed her, knowing why she groaned, her twin seemed to have some obsession with her and Hope becoming friend, which was never going to happen, it was the one thing her and her sister’s girlfriend agreed on. “Hey, did you find…” Josie trailed off remembering that Lizzie was right beside her.

Hope shook her head, she was about to speak, but she too stopped herself because she was still there. Lizzie rolled her eyes, “don’t worry, I know when I’m not wanted, I’ll just meet you back in our room later Jo.” She said before walking off. The two wasted no time in hurrying off to Hope’s room to speak in quiet. Lizzie continued to walk down the corridor towards her room but was stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

“Sorry you lost, I thought you were great out there,” Lizzie sighed, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

“What do you want Penelope?” She questioned, as she turned around to face her ex.

“Nothing, I just saw you and thought I’d say hi,” she insisted.

“No you didn’t, I know you, you always have a motive, now tell me what game you’re playing?” She demanded.

Penelope started to move towards her, “maybe I like seeing you squirm,” she started. “Maybe you’re fun to play with,” she was now right in front of Lizzie. “Or maybe, just maybe… I miss you,” then, Penelope leaned in and captured the blonde’s lips. Lizzie’s eyes widened, she tried to pull away, but found that she couldn’t, so despite her better judgement she melted into the kiss, wrapping her hands around the raven-haired girl’s waist. She knew she would regret it later on, and she knew that this was probably just a game to Penelope, but right now, she didn’t care, right now all she could focus on was the black-haired beauty in front of her, right now, that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have another legacies fanfic up! It’s called 'love is hard enough with only two' it’s a Phosie (Hope/Josie/Penelope) fanfic. Unlike this one it will not follow what happens in the show, but it’s based pretty much around the same time, so if you like throuples (three-way-relationships) and you ship these three together, go check it out.

“So you’re not even going to tell me what happened!” Josie half yelled. After she and Hope left Lizzie they had made their way to the Hope’s room, where Josie had expected Hope to tell her what had happened with Landon. But instead, she didn’t tell her anything, every time the brunette asked a question Hope replied with, nothing happened, and Josie was getting sick of hearing that. 

“There’s nothing to tell!” Hope told her for the millionth time, though it was an obvious lie.

“Oh, yeah, where’s Landon, where’s Rafael?” Josie asked, trying to prove that something, did indeed happen.

“You are so frustrating! Can’t you just let it be, it doesn’t matter there gone, and it’s just another reminder that I have horrible taste in, well everything apparently” Hope started off angrily, but as she went off she got calmer, and sadder, much to Josie’s dismay. That was when she realized that she was being selfish, Hope wasn’t telling her, because she was upset, Landon was her friend, and he had betrayed her. Josie couldn’t believe she had been jealous of him, she should have been happy for Hope finally having a friend, but her stupid insecurities got in the way an now Hope had lost someone else she cared about.

“Hope,” she started as she made her way over to sit beside her girlfriend. “It’s not your fault, not everyone you meet will be honest and kind,” she tried to reassure her. Hope suddenly leaned closer and started to kiss Josie’s neck. Josie moaned, “H-Hope, do you remember the l-last time you left a h-hickey?” She spoke, though it was harder then she thought. 

The last time Hope left a hickey, she actually branded her, it’s a werewolf thing. When a werewolf brands someone, it’s pretty much telling over wolves that, that person is theirs. It wears off, eventually, but it takes a long time, and the last time Hope had branded her, all the wolves in school looked at her funny for about three months, even after it had faded. “But I like branding you, it let’s everyone know that you’re mine. You’re not the only one that gets jealous you know,” Hope whispered seductively in between kisses.

“H-How can you get jealous, n-no one even l-looks at me?” Josie questioned, still finding it hard to talk  
.  
The remark made Hope stop what she was doing and look at her lovers in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? So many people have a crush on you, you’re just to focused on keeping Lizzie happy to notice,” she rolled her eyes.

Once again, Josie glared at her for the comment about her sister. “Ok, ok, whatever, can we get back to sexy time now?” Hope didn’t give her time to reply as she grabbed Josie’s shirt and slowly pulled it off her body. Once it was off, she threw it across the room and pushed Josie into a lying position. She made her way up to put her lips next to Josie’s ear. “So, what do you want me to do?” She asked, moving her hands up and down Josie’s waist.

Just as Josie was about to answer, she heard the doorknob twist, and the door opened to reveal Penelope. “Hope I need you to tell me I didn’t just make a complete fool of myse- woah cover up!” Hope quickly pulled the sheet over Josie.

“Penelope what are you doing here?!” Hope exclaimed.

“Well I was coming to ask my best friend for advice!” She told her. That’s when Josie remembered, that her girlfriend and her sisters ex, were friends. She often forgot this fact, considering the two usually didn’t hang around each other when she was there. Probably to do with the fact that shortly after Penelope had broken her sisters’ heart she had yelled at her, which she totally deserved.

Josie and Penelope made eye contact, and as soon as they did, the room was filled with awkwardness. So to get out of the situation Josie spoke up, “it’s getting late, I’m going to go.” Usually Hope would try to stop her, but she knew that she didn’t like Penelope, so she just nodded and got up to fetch her t-shirt. As she gave it to her, she pulled her in for one last kiss before whispering to her.

“I’m not done with you yet; don’t think you’re getting out of it that easily.” And that’s how Josie left the room, feeling hot and flustered, which Hope would definitely tease her about later. She turned back to Penelope, “So, what’s up?”

***  
“So let me get this straight, you told MG you’d help him get Lizzie, then you told her she looked hot, then you… slept with her?” Hope checked to see if she’d got it right.

“I didn’t sleep with her, we just had a very heated make out session.” Penelope corrected, trying to defend herself.

“Right,” Hope rolled her eyes. “So why did you try to set her up with MG only to ‘make out’ with her the next minute?”

“Well I thought, maybe if I got them together that my feelings for her would go away, but they didn’t…” Penelope explained.

Hope sighed, “if you still have feelings for her then why did you dump her in the first place?” 

“You know why,” Penelope crossed her arms. It was true, Hope knew exactly why her friend broke up with Lizzie, and it had nothing to do with how annoying the blonde could be. In fact, one of the reasons why Hope disliked Lizzie was the same reason that Penelope broke up with her, the reason why Penelope dumbed her was also one of the reasons why Hope was so overprotective of Josie, one of them. “Anyway… you and the little which were getting cozzie,” Penelope teased her, trying to change the subject.

Hope laughed embarrassed, “Shut up Park!”

“Do you not remember the last time you tried to leave a mark?” 

“Yes! And I liked it, wouldn’t you like to show the person you love off?” Hope asked. Penelope smiled sadly at her friend, Hope immediately regretted say that. “I’m sorry Pen, I didn’t mean to…” She started, but Penelope interrupted her.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to walk on eggshells around me.” She clarified.

“Yeah, but we don’t have to talk about it.” Hope told her. Penelope smiled gratefully at her friend. The two spent the rest of the night, talking about anything and everything that didn’t have to do wit their love lives, and Hope really enjoyed in, she had missed her best friend.


End file.
